The Night Belongs to Us
by She's My Baby
Summary: Sandy and Kirsten share an interesting night together. Multi-chaptered
1. Chapter 1

_Here is our latest smutty fic. We hope you enjoy!_

Sandy Cohen wandered around another Newpsie party. Of course, it had been Kirsten who had forced him to attend. And now he couldn't even find her. Sandy honestly was not sure how many other places she could be. He had already gone upstairs and checked the bedrooms and bathrooms.

In one room he had come across some lucky 16-year-old getting to second base and although Sandy could easily remember what it was like at that age, he knew he needed to scold them at least a little. So after a warning that their parents could effortlessly catch them, Sandy left the room and continued the search for his blonde. Ironically, a few doors down he came across an adult getting to second base. Sandy just shut the door, turned around, and walked on, not wanting to think about who he had just seen cheating on whoever in that room.

With the search of the upstairs providing no helpful information, Sandy resumed the search downstairs. He entered the kitchen and his eyes were welcomed by Taryn and Julie. Upon his arrival, the women had straightened up a bit but Sandy had grown accustomed to this. Taryn and Julie were Newpsies and were most likely gossiping at something that Sandy would call them on in a heartbeat. Therefore, Sandy thought nothing of their change in body language. Their snickers continued just as a new song began to play outside. It was a slow, classical song; familiar, although Sandy couldn't put a name to it.

Sandy grabbed a cold beer off the counter and once opened, took a quick sip of it. This would be his second of the night, a personal achievement. It seemed to be hard for Sandy to not continually drink at these parties, especially when it was a night when Kirsten couldn't be close because she was 'needed' elsewhere. As the music picked up, Taryn and Julie scoffed loudly in unison. Sandy almost wished he knew what their problem was.

He turned to the ladies and asked politely, "Have either of you seen Kirsten lately?" The drink that Taryn was sipping on nearly came out of her nose. As she choked back to normal, Julie laughed out loud once before answering Sandy.

"She's been dancing for about 30 minutes." Sandy thought about this. He hadn't really been paying that much attention to the music but he knew that it had more or less all been classical, slightly romantic music. The word 'romantic' stuck out in Sandy's mind.

"With who?"

"Herself!" Taryn busted out.

"By herself to this music." Sandy pointed out, not believing her. "How do you manage that?"

Julie simply pointed toward the kitchen window. Sandy hadn't noticed but the 'dance floor' could be seen perfectly from this view point. He was shocked to discover that his wife could also be seen perfectly, dancing with herself.

"Oh, my…" Sandy's mouth hung open slightly and his eyebrows bunched, trying to figure out why his dear wife would be doing this. He bowed his head and slowly shook his head back and forth. "Is she drunk?"

Taryn and Julie giggled their 'yes' to Sandy's question. Sandy looked back up toward Kirsten. It was then that a glimmer of his protective side showed up. There were a few men out there enjoying her drunken display. In addition, it wasn't news to Sandy that his wife was beautiful and desired by many of the men in Newport. Sandy knew that he needed to make his presence known now before anyone even had time to think of something Sandy would have to punch them in the face for.

Sandy exited the kitchen and walked through the back patio toward his blonde bride. He stepped into her line of vision, that is, if she was paying attention, she could see him. However, she was not paying attention and just continued to concentrate on her dancing.

The last thing that Kirsten Cohen remembered was that... well, she actually couldn't remember anything. But at that very moment, it wasn't one of the things that she was concerned about. She certainly wasn't drunk. She was just tipsy and happened to be having a good time on the dance floor, that was all. Or, at least that was what she had managed to convince herself.

As she swayed and grinded on the dance floor, she couldn't help but think that this was probably the best party Taryn Baker has ever thrown. She couldn't remember having such a great time in the presence of Newpsies before. It reminded her of college all over again.

Kirsten giggled and attempted to steady herself as a waiter passed by with a tray of drinks balanced on his hand. She reached out for one, and despite her smashed state, she was able to gracefully get a champagne flute without toppling over the tray. She gave the waiter a flirtatious wink before sipping another drink for the night and dancing again, not realizing that the song had changed from the upbeat tune she was dancing to earlier, to a more classical, romantic instrumental. There obviously wasn't much of a difference for her.

She obviously didn't even realize all the eyes on her, not even knowing that most of them came from the husbands of her fellow Newpsies, the ones who were trapped in loveless marriages that compelled them to attend swinger parties. But even though she was tipsy, and all of these men were flattering her with their admiring gazes, there was still really only one man that she wanted.

Speaking of the man himself, Kirsten found that he was making his way towards her. She broke into a happy, genuine smile and started to make her way towards him, swaying drunkenly as she walked, threatening the champagne in her glass to spill over. She made it to her husband without wasting too much of her drink though. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and trapped his hard, muscled body against her lithe frame. She leaned in to give him a long, passionate kiss, her tongue dancing intimately as it teased his own. Behind the couple, the men wolf-whistled and cheered them on while the Newpsies snickered and giggled as they watched Kirsten Cohen do something completely uncharacteristic... not to mention juicy. They certainly had something to talk about over luncheons in the next few weeks now.

"Baby…" Sandy started slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, baby." Kirsten murmured sexily as they (or rather, Sandy) finally pulled away, not even taking notice of the crowd's eyes on them. She could feel his warm breath flirting against her moist lips as he attempted to recover from the unexpected passion her kiss had to offer. Smiling seductively, she put her lips right next to his ear and whispered, "Wanna dance?"

Sandy smiled that sexy grin at his wife's request. Her drunken kiss had taken his breath away and the whistles it received caused him to chuckle. "I don't know if I know how to do _that _dance." He said, his eyes giving her an amused glare. He couldn't deny it. Drunk Kirsten was amusing.

Kirsten smiled, letting Sandy's comment pass her by without another thought.

She pulled away from his ear to look at him straight in the eye, and her smile widened at what she saw. Sandy was smiling back at her, that grin she often told him she found really sexy. It always made her flushed all over, knowing that he reserved that seductive smile only for her. It certainly didn't fail her tonight. Kirsten's knees felt weak and her heart started to race.

"Well, there are better things we can do other than dancing." She said suggestively, and without giving her husband a chance to answer, she leaned into his embrace and kissed him once more.

Kirsten let go of the champagne flute, unmindful of how it fell unharmed on the soft grass with a light thud. Her hands immediately seized his tie and began working on loosening it from around his neck, forgetting where they were. She moaned quietly, feeling her body respond to the deep kiss.

Sandy chuckled once again as his wife began to loosen his tie. He kissed her back for a moment before breaking away from her. "Maybe..." He was interrupted by her lips for a moment. "Maybe there's a better place for this."

His hands covered hers and stopped the tie from coming all the way off. Snickers could be heard coming from the men and the women surrounding.

"Hmm... maybe." Kirsten considered for a moment, but she wasn't giving up that easily. Smiling haphazardly, her hands moved past his tie and began working on the buttons of the polo shirt he wore beneath his suit jacket.

"But there's no better time for this." She pointed out as one by one his buttons came undone. She kissed him again, this time with a renewed desperation fueled by the alcohol. "I really want you now." Kirsten murmured, arching her body against his.

Kirsten knew very well that Sandy could not resist her. "Well, in that case, how about I take you home?" Sandy looked around and noticed people staring at them. He leaned down by her ear so only she could hear him. "And do ungodly things to you?" He said in a low, raspy voice.

Kirsten moaned at the whispered sentiment. His voice sent shivers down her spine, and the thought of her husband doing naughty things to her made her incredibly aroused. She could feel it in her underwear.

"Sandy," she protested breathlessly. "I can't wait for us to get home. I'm really... horny and... wet and... ready for you." Her words came out in a slurred whisper, punctuated with hungry kisses, as she leaned against him, letting him feel her hardened nipples against his chest. Sneakily, she reached down in between their bodies and fondled his cock through his slacks.

"Kirs_tennn_..." Sandy hissed at her as she grabbed him through his pants. He had already begun to grow as he heard naughty things come out of her mouth.

"We need to get home. That was we can start the ungodliness and not have to stop!" He whispered coarsely into her ear. His hand grabbed hers roughly and ripped it away from him.

"Although, you are getting ahead of me. Arousing me in public where you have no intention of giving me what I want is very ungodly!" He turned them and began walking them toward the front door. He was forced to walk behind her to hide the small tent in his pants. Sandy's hands stayed on Kirsten's hips, helping her stay steady on her feet.

Kirsten closed her eyes and laughed delightedly, attracting the attention of the couples who had gone back to their own business. They thought she was amusing at first, but some of them were beginning to get annoyed at the drunken Newpsie.

She tipped her head backward and rested it on Sandy's shoulder as he walked behind her. She could feel his hardness against her ass, and she pushed back against it, teasing him and arousing him further. She moaned into his neck and grinned.

"Mmm, you smell so good." Kirsten commented, kissing the skin that she could reach. 

Sandy smiled at her. "I always smell better when you're drunk." He chuckled and kissed her faintly. She said that every time she had too much to drink. Sandy moaned quietly at the added pressure to his manhood.

Suddenly, a thought came into mind and she spun around in his arms. "We have to say goodbye to Taryn and Julie!" She shrieked. At the same time, she swayed on the spot and lost her balance. Her arms flailed, searching for something to hold on to avoid completely falling over.

He groaned loudly as Kirsten began flailing looking for Taryn and Julie. "Luckily for us," His words were strained as he tried to keep Kirsten from falling. "They are waiting for us at the front door." Sandy knew that this was going to be interesting. Surely, the two Newpsies were going to put in their two cents.

"They are?" Kirsten said, surprised that she didn't know. She didn't even realize how long it has been since she saw the pair since she and Sandy arrived. She shrugged her surprise off and smiled. "Good!"

Before she could turn back around, she spotted another young waiter serving drinks. Her eyes sparkled at the flutes of wine and immediately caught the man's attention. "Oh, hey!" Kirsten smiled graciously at him as he gave her one of the flutes on his serving tray past Sandy's shoulder.

Before Sandy could stop her from taking another drink, she raised the glass to her lips and tipped it down her mouth. The liquid burned a trail down her throat to her stomach as she gulped it down in one go.

"Kirsten!" Sandy scolded her. "Don't you think you've had enough!" Mentally, Sandy scolded himself. When had he become a father to Kirsten? "For now, at least."

Kirsten pouted at Sandy as she set the empty glass on whatever surface was beside her. She tried to muster up some anger towards her husband for treating her like a child, but she ended up giggling her heart out.

She stepped closer to Sandy and pulled him by his loosened tie. "What if I make sure you don't regret letting me drink that last drink later?" Kirsten suggested before forcefully pulling his head towards her so that she could give him another passionate smooch.

Sandy couldn't help but smile into their kiss. "Very enticing, Mrs. Cohen. Very enticing, indeed." His grin became larger as he noticed her blue eyes dancing and slightly hazy. "You're so cute when you're drunk, you know that?"

"And... what... makes you... say that?" Kirsten wondered, beginning to forget where they were again as she trailed kisses down his neck. Even though she was intoxicated, she still knew where her husband's weakest spots were.

Her hands wrapped themselves around his torso, moving lower and lower until she found his ass. Laughing through the kiss, she squeezed it and brought his lower half close to hers. She smirked at the feel of his semi-aroused manhood against her groin and started to rub against it, creating a pleasurable friction between all the fabrics restricting them.

Upon feeling his groin against his wife's, Sandy let out a low groan. "I really need to get you home." He said mostly to himself. "Or at the very least to the car."

Kirsten just laughed. She continued to lavish her attention on his neck, pushing away his suit jacket to the side for greater access to his skin. She sucked gently on the flesh, no doubt bringing up a bruise to mark him as hers.

Meanwhile, one of her hands found its way between their bodies again. A long finger stroked the length that was slowly becoming prominent between his legs. The other hand continued to grope his ass and pull his hips to hers. Julie and Taryn's guests watched in interest, snickering and giggling to themselves.

Sandy groaned quietly as Kirsten touched him. He tried to keep his eyes open but the pleasure made it difficult for them to cooperate. "C'mon, baby." He whispered as he walked her toward the door. He was done trying to be subtle as they began to leave. There was no sense in attempting the impossible.

"Wait!" Kirsten stopped Sandy from going beyond the front door, tugging him back inside the McMansion. "We have to say good-bye to Julie and Taryn first." She repeated, scanning the foyer for the hosts of the party.

With Sandy's help, they managed to find them huddled in a corner together, thankfully not surrounded by the other Newpsies. Kirsten waved at them and started to make her way over, but could not avoid swaying dangerously as she walked. It seemed to have worsened after the last glass of wine she had. Even with Sandy holding her, it seemed as if every now and then she was about to fall to the floor.

Sandy muttered under his breath as he and Kirsten made their way over toward Taryn and Julie. He watched as the women giggled and whispered. He growled quietly. He really disliked these women and the way they always seemed to be judging Kirsten. True, they judged him, too, but Sandy cared a lot more for Kirsten than he did himself.

Sandy rolled his eyes as he stood before Julie and Taryn with Kirsten as she said her goodbyes. Sandy wasn't paying too much attention, barely being able to wait to get out of this house. Suddenly, he felt a hand creeping back to his groin. Now he was paying attention. He realized that while he had been ignoring them the ladies in front of him had somehow got on the subject of Sandy and Kirsten's sex life.

With Kirsten as drunk as she was, there was no filter on her speech and she was saying anything and everything much to the entertainment of Julie and Taryn. Sandy tried to stop Kirsten from saying much more but that task proved itself to be very difficult.

Unmindful of who she was actually divulging details of their sex life to, Kirsten went on and on, telling Julie and Taryn about this particular time that they were on the beach and they did it in the back of the Range Rover, just as if they were twenty-two and back in Berkeley. One could only hope that this information would not get back to Seth and Ryan.

"You know, our college friends used to say '_if the mail truck's rockin', don't come a-knockin,_'" She told the Newpsies, her words becoming more slurred. "Now it could be '_if the Range Rover's rockin', don't come a-ridin'._' Riding, get it?" Kirsten burst into a fit of drunken giggles and eyed her husband seductively.

As if just realizing Sandy was there all along, she leaned against him. "Hey, gorgeous." Her thin lips curled into a winsome grin, her smile widening at what she felt against her ass. She turned back to Julie and Taryn and said, "We should get going. I'd love to stay and chat with you two, but I have a very _impatient _man waiting for me." Kirsten nudged and winked at Sandy as she said this.

Giving Julie and Taryn a kiss on the cheek, she turned to her husband and laughed again. She pressed herself closer to his body and kissed him hard. If that didn't convince him to hoist her up and take her home to do ungodly things to her, she didn't know what else will. Not that Sandy needed any convincing.

Sandy looked slightly horrified as his wife babbled on. He chuckled to himself and wondered how they had switched. Usually it was Kirsten who was very conservative toward the subject of sex. Well, at least around other people. Sandy, on the other hand, was usually very suggestive.

"C'mon, baby." He whispered into her ear. "Let me take you home." His voice was laced with lust. His hands tightened on her waist.

Kirsten groaned softly as he pulled her closer to him, shivers running down her spine at the lust she could hear in her husband's tone. Her eyes fell closed as she felt herself becoming more aroused and wanting for the evening to _really _start. She became limp and passive in his arms, waiting for him to make the next move.

"What are you waiting for, then?" Kirsten rasped, leaning forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss that was brimming with promises of where this night was going to take them. She ran her tongue lightly over his bottom lip, desperately begging for more.

Sandy granted his wife's wishes and kissed her back passionately despite being on display. He soon felt his wife's hand gently squeezing his balls. He allowed it for longer than he should have, quietly moaning into her mouth. Instead of removing her palm from where it was, he pressed himself closer to Kirsten as he spoke.

"Well, ladies, as you can see, Kirsten is the impatient one so I better be getting her home." His eyes never left his wife's. "Take care."

At Sandy's words, more snickers could be heard from the Newpsies who were within hearing range. Some of the women began whispering to each other while keeping their interested eyes on Sandy and Kirsten, obviously gossiping about the couple.

Clearly, Kirsten wasn't giving much them much thought, her attentions focused on more important things. However, she found herself smiling wickedly, knowing that she was going to be having more fun than them in just a little while.

"Sandy's _really good_ in bed," She gloated, her voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Really good, did you hear?" Kirsten laughed drunkenly once more as Sandy kept his arms tightly around her and walked the both of them to the door. "Soooo good."

Sandy smirked at his wife's words and buried his nose and mouth into her neck, nipping at the flesh. "Thank you, baby." He whispered to her. They were the first to leave the party and therefore the only ones outside of the front of the house.

As soon as Sandy had walked them out of the home and closed the door, he quickly slung Kirsten around and spun them into the closest thing to them, the opposite door. Immediately, his tongue was in her mouth, his hand wound in her hair, holding her face to his. He pressed his body fully against hers, making sure she felt what she had done to him. His right hand grabbed her right thigh and held it to his hip, her dress slipping up by her waist. His hand quickly searched out her core. With his fingertips, he lightly felt the wetness he had produced.

Kirsten was taken by surprise when she suddenly found herself pinned to the door and being ravished by Sandy. But almost immediately, the shock wore off and she met his tongue with hers, caressing it in erotic strokes. She moaned into his mouth, while both her hands found their way to his shoulders so that she could hold on to him.

The moment that she felt his fingers teasing her where it mattered, Kirsten broke off from the kiss to let out a cry of ecstasy. Holding on to his shoulders, she lifted her left leg to give him greater access, wanting more. Her back arched against the door as she breathed heavily.

"Sandy," she moaned, pushing against his fingers. Kirsten buried her head in Sandy's neck, biting his skin to prevent a louder moan from escaping her lips. "I'm so close." She mumbled breathlessly. She lifted her head from his neck and glared at him, impatience clouding her delicate features. "Either you fuck me here right now or you take me home."

Sandy looked at his wife with lust filled eyes as she gave him his options. He weighed them and looked from her to where they were.

"Damn it." He cursed. "Get it in the car." He began to pull away from her before taking hold of her waist and pushing her against the door again, grabbing her attention. "And before you say anything, I do have the balls to fuck you here but later on, you'd kill me for it." He smirked wickedly. "Even though it'd be your own fault. You'd be too loud."

Her glare faded into a mischievous smirk. "Well, at least they'd know I was telling the truth when I told them you were good." Both of them knew that it was the alcohol talking. Sandy knew her too well, and he was right. Even if it was going to be hard dealing with the Newpsies from now on after her behavior in the party earlier, she really was going to kill him later on if he took her against this door right now.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders clumsily and leant into him. "Let's go home." Kirsten murmured, her voice softening. She kissed him again. "Have fun." Another kiss, this time more lustful and impatient. "Do ungodly things." She moaned, remembering the feel of his fingers just brushing against her throbbing core. "Fuck."

Sandy chuckled lightly at his wife. Sometimes she was just too easy. "Yes, Mrs. Cohen." He helped steer her toward the Range Rover. He opened her door, put her in her seat, and buckled her in before running to his door, getting in and speeding off. Within minutes they were pulling into their driveway.

"I never thought I would say this but thank God, Taryn is our neighbor."


	2. Chapter 2

"I never thought I would say this but thank God, Taryn is our neighbor."

Kirsten giggled, remaining limp in her seat. She eyed Sandy, her gaze lingering on his moist lips, then at the prominent bulge tenting his pants.

She couldn't contain herself. She fumbled with her seatbelt, but it refused to come off. Frustrated, she let it be and leaned towards Sandy with a little difficulty. Her lips nibbled teasingly on his earlobe while a hand drifted closer between his thighs.

"I'm really thankful, too." Kirsten told him, moving her kisses from his ear to his lips. She cupped him through his trousers, and she began to fondle him eagerly, continuing what she started earlier that evening. "I've been wanting to do this all night." She squirmed in her seat as she worked her hands all over him.

Sandy's breathing picked up extravagantly. He groaned as he was finally able to throw the car into park. His hand then reached over and quickly snapped Kirsten's seatbelt so it released. He pulled her onto him, thankful he hadn't put on his own seatbelt. With her straddling him, Sandy's hands dove under the fabric of Kirsten's dress. He gently grazed over her panties again. He left them on her, instead simply pulling them to the side.

"I've been wanting to do _this _all night." He told her as he quickly inserted two fingers into her slick opening.

Kirsten cried out as her husband pulsated his fingers in and out of her, feeling the pleasurable effects take their toll on her body. She threw her head back and rotated her hips in time with the movements of his fingers.

As Sandy continued pleasuring her, she managed to unbutton his trousers, tug down the boxers he wore underneath, and free the manhood she had been desperate for all evening. She didn't guide it into her opening. Instead, she wrapped her fingers around him and began working on bringing him to his fullest height. Her thumb circled around his tip, the digit becoming wet with his pre-cum. Her other hand found his balls, and she began stroking him with the same vigor as her movements.

Sandy continued to thrust his fingers inside of Kirsten, stretching her further by adding a third. It wasn't difficult, seeing as she was so wet. Sandy groaned and immediatley placed his thumb on his wife's clit as she grabbed his balls. He felt himself get closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly, he removed his thumb from her sensitive bud and pulled her close to his manhood telling her exactly what he wanted. Then he removed all of his fingers telling her that he was going to get what he wanted and she didn't have a choice. He looked into her eyes with pure animal lust.

Kirsten's heart raced as she realized what Sandy was about to do. She practically melted as he looked at her with dark eyes, remembering what exactly that look meant: _She was going to get it_. She could feel herself getting even wetter in anticipation of what the next few 

minutes held for the both of them.

She stared back at him, with a gaze as lustful as the one he held. Her hands moved to hold on to his shoulders as she positioned herself where he wanted her to. The tip of his shaft brushed against her bundle of nerves, and she had to fight to let out a moan.

"Fuck me, Sandy." Kirsten demanded in a low voice that was unlike her, her grip on his shoulders tightening. "Hard. Fuck me like how you wanted to all night."

Sandy gritted his teeth and tried hard not to come simply from Kirsten's words. It was such a turn on when she talked like that because it was so rare that she would do it. He followed her directions. One hand held her panties to the side as well as one of her hips while the other held onto her other hip. He roughly pulled her down to him while his hips thrusted forward into her.

His cock punctured her sharply. The hand holding her underwear released them, letting the elastic snap against their skin. That hand then gripped her hip properly. Before Kirsten could even adjust to Sandy being inside of her, he picked her up until only his tip remained and violently slammed her back onto his manhood.

A scream escaped Kirsten's lips at the mixture of pain and pleasure she felt as Sandy thrusted into her. She was gripping his shoulders so hard that she was sure she left marks on his skin despite the layers of clothing that got in the way. She was so wet that it made Sandy sliding in and out of her easy. Still, she pressed hard against him, letting him penetrate her even deeper.

Her inner muscles clenched him as they continued to move against each other in a powerful rhythm that left the both of them breathless. One of Kirsten's hands moved downwards to rub her clit with her thumb, while the tips of her fingers felt Sandy's shaft sliding in and out of her opening. At the same time, she found Sandy's lips and moaned his name into his mouth.

While Kirsten used her fingers to pleasure herself, Sandy used Kirsten to please himself. He grunted and growled as instinct took over and he simply did whatever was working for him. If the noises Kirsten was making were any indication, she was enjoying herself too.

Sandy stared in concentration at one spot on his wife as he thrusted in and out of her. Suddenly, his gruff voice spoke up.

"Come for me, Kirsten." He grunted while still thrusting violently against his wife.

It wasn't so hard for Kirsten to deny what Sandy asked of her. She was already ready to let go for him, ever since they left the party. How he was talking to her in that sexy voice of his, and how he was taking advantage of her drunken state was more than enough to send her over the edge.

Kirsten tensed up, before her body started to tremble with the force her orgasm was taking her. She shut her eyes tightly, arched her back and screamed Sandy's name as she felt the familiar feelings taking over her body. She let out pained moans as she continued to ride him relentlessly, wanting him to reach his climax as well.

Sandy couldn't help but groan loudly as Kirsten's inner walls tightened around him. However, he soldiered on and continued to pump into her body with intense force, demanding that she finish out any and all orgasms that her body had for her in this round. His mouth sought out her ear lobe and caught it between his teeth. His lips surrounded it and he sucked on it roughly.

"Baby," The last syllable was drawn out longer than necessary, as Sandy found one of the weakest spots on her body and sucked on her earlobe. Along with his cock still sliding in and out of her roughly, it caused a sensory overdrive within Kirsten that drove her wild.

She had not even recovered from her climax when she felt another one on its way. Her sighs of satisfaction turned into erotic whimpers as Sandy continued to fuck her hard, just like how she'd asked him to. She challenged Sandy's thrusts with bucks of her hips, sending the both of them closer to ecstasy.

Sandy smiled wickedly as he realized what was happening inside of his wife. "I am good." He groaned into his wife's ear. "I am so good." He continued to smirk as he pumped just as hard into his wife. His hips began to circle around inside of Kirsten while he continued to slam her onto his body.

"So fucking _good_." Kirsten growled in agreement, her head spinning with desire. She was nearly faint from the effort of making love to Sandy, yet she held on, desperate for her second release for the night.

Her hands buried themselves into Sandy's thick mop of black hair. She clutched handfuls of it and steered his face in between her chest, urging him to lavish his attention on the neglected skin. Smiling haphazardly to herself, she pushed the fabric of her dress to the side, surprising Sandy with her lack of brassiere for the night.

Sandy's hands kneaded Kirsten's buttocks as he brought her back down to him. He eagerly and impatiently licked, sucked, and nipped at the flesh on her chest. He was breathless as Kirsten revealed her breasts to him. He loved when she didn't wear a bra but for some reason, he hadn't even anticipated that she was going without.

"Baby," he mumbled as his eyes widened. Her nipples pointed at him and he looked over them with lust and desire. His mouth quickly grabbed one and began to suck and nibble on it. His hips kept up their pace as Sandy's mouth worked its magic on Kirsten's chest.

Kirsten moaned deeply as Sandy put his mouth right where she wanted it. She leaned back and arched her back, giving her husband more room to play with her, while she continued to slam down on him. However, at the same time, her bare shoulder hit the horn on the 

steering wheel, and a loud noise filled the air outside the vehicle.

Momentarily startled, Kirsten leaned forward, and the beeping immediately stopped. For a moment, it seemed as if the moment was ruined, but she suddenly smirked down at Sandy and began to ride him again.

"Maybe... we should... go inside after this round." She suggested breathlessly through closed eyes. Her moist lips remained parted, conveying her pleasure as the minutes ticked by, and Sandy moved deeper and deeper within her. "Harder." She begged, clutching his hair so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She was getting close, so close.

"My thoughts," Sandy paused in the middle of his sentence as he pounded into Kirsten once again. "Exactly." He finished with a grunt. His lips sought out her breast again and urgently sucked on her nipple. He moaned against her mound at her words. Sandy obeyed his orders. His feet planted themselves firmly against the floorboard as he used them to thrust himself into Kirsten.

"When you come, scream my name." He demanded against her flesh.

Kirsten cried out as pain and pleasure made her tremble in Sandy's arms. She was not used to how rough he was being, but she loved the rare times he was like this with her. Hard, rough, demanding, possessive - it made her lust for him even more.

Her groans became louder in volume as she approached a climax that was undeniably going to be powerful. The heat between her legs seared with every thrust of her husband's hard manhood. Suddenly, her back arched and she went completely out of control.

"**Sandy!**" Kirsten screamed, loud enough for anyone outside the car to hear. She writhed on top of him, breathless, wanting this exquisite feeling to last forever.

Sandy smiled triumphantly as his eyes closed and he enjoyed the feeling of Kirsten's inner muscles tighten around him. He continued thrusting a little more softly than before. He wasn't going to allow himself to let go until he knew she was satisfied. However, he did continue to enjoy the ride. Eventually, he opened his eyes to enjoy the view.

As she slowly came down from her high, Kirsten sought her husband's lips. She kissed him weakly, letting him know just how much she was spent; and the night had only just begun.

Sandy caught Kirsten's lips with his own. He felt her relax and knew that she was finished for now. His hips thrusted harshly into her. His hands squeezed her buttocks as he released inside of her. He moaned as he filled her with all he had.

Kirsten closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as she felt warmth flood inside of her. Her kisses continued as she went on to rock gently on top of him, wanting to draw out his climax as much as possible.

When she felt him soften inside of her, she pulled back and smiled at him. Her eyes were twinkling, wordlessly telling him that the night was not even close to over yet. They had that special glint that always meant she was up to something.

She put her lips next to his ear and whispered seductively. "Wanna have some more fun?" Kirsten gently bit his earlobe before running her tongue over his skin.

Sandy buried his head in Kirsten's shoulder as he went limp inside of her. With eyes still closed, he smiled and chuckled breathlessly at her question. He lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah," he answered quietly. He grinned her favorite smirk, his eyes also twinkling.

She bent her head forward to kiss him teasingly, the tip of her tongue barely caressing his bottom lip. Her hands made their way past the already undone buttons of his polo shirt and ran her palms over the muscles of his chest.

"Take me inside, then." Kirsten murmured against his lips. The innocent lilt of her voice hinted that she clearly had a plan in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** _Sorry it has taken a while. Here is the new chapter!_

Sandy snickered up at Kirsten as he lifted her up and off of him. His eyes stared at her naked womanhood that he had just been inside. He smiled in awe of her beauty. His fingers danced lightly across Kirsten's thighs as he gently took a hold of her black panties and pulled them back up for her. He looked up into her eyes and smiled slightly at her. Their passion unspoken.

Kirsten smiled back at Sandy, biting back a moan at the feel of his fingers on her thighs. She watched intently as he straightened himself up before they finally emerged from the vehicle to make their way inside the house.

It was obvious she had too much to drink. Though her husband was not aware, the room was spinning for Kirsten, and the only thing that kept her upright was Sandy holding her close to him. She found herself laughing at the smallest things and kissing him whenever she felt like it.

Sandy couldn't help but smile at his wife's actions. Finally they made it to the door and Sandy attempted to get the key in the front door. He had a little trouble with the absence of light.

Suddenly, he felt his wife's tiny hands on his groin, working to get him hard again. He smirked at her while suppressing a moan. "Can't wait, baby?"

Kirsten could hear the smile in Sandy's voice. As his attempts to unlock the front door proved themselves futile, she continued to distract him in the best way she could.

She licked his bottom lip softly, waiting for that moan she was sure he would let out, before she kissed him once more. Sliding her tongue into his mouth without any warning, the kiss grew more passionate as the seconds ticked by.

She pulled away, exhilarated. "No."

Sure enough, Sandy let out a quiet moan as Kirsten continued her assault. He kissed her back as the key eventually slid into the lock. Sandy unlocked the door as quickly as he could and ushered Kirsten in swiftly, his mouth never leaving hers.

It was Kirsten's turn to moan as Sandy returned her kiss. She felt the familiar warmth between her thighs once more and wanted nothing else but for Sandy to take care of it. She pressed herself closer and felt just what was it she was doing to him.

She pulled away again, smiling seductively. "You said you wanted to have some fun." She stated, her words slightly slurred and high-pitched than usual.

Sandy chuckled at Kirsten and her speech. "You are so drunk." He smirked as he looked over her. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." He told her, half-heartedly. "I mean, I've only had like three drinks to your... What, fifty-three?" Sandy teased.

Kirsten giggled, wrapping her arms clumsily around Sandy's broad shoulders and enjoying the feel of his hard, sexy body against her delicate frame.

"You know I don't mind." She murmured breathlessly, the thought of Sandy taking advantage of her only serving to increase her excitement. She was having dirty thoughts of 

being pinned beneath his irresistible body while he did ungodly things to her, like what he promised earlier.

Biting back another moan, Kirsten smiled suggestively and leaned in to leave a kiss on his lips. "But maybe... you need fifty more." She whispered, letting him feel her warm breath on his skin.

Sandy grinned at the effects Kirsten's breath on his skin had. He held onto her tightly as they continued to stagger along slightly.

"Why, Mrs. Cohen. Are you trying to get me drunk?" Sandy asked with a chuckle.

Kirsten's only response to his question was a smile, a naughty look that she reserved only for her husband. She let him continue guiding her through the house, but once they got to what she assumed was the living room, she stopped him.

She stepped away from Sandy's embrace, being cautious with her movements to avoid falling over. Once she stood in front of him, the corners of Kirsten's lips curled up in another smile again.

"I want you..." Kirsten began in a soft and commanding tone. "... to go to the kitchen and take everything you need for shots." Her voice turned playful as the alcohol stopped her from sounding serious like she meant to. As she looked up at her husband through glazed eyes, she could sense the wheels turning in his head. "Body shots." She emphasized in a slurred whisper.

In Sandy's eagerness, he started to move, but before he could step away from her, Kirsten held his arm and stopped him. "But," She chastised. "Close your eyes and count to thirty first." She stood on tiptoes and kissed his eyelids shut. She stepped back to admire her work. Sandy was standing with his hands at his sides, barely breathing, but with his eyes obediently closed.

Sandy's mouth broke out into a grin as he heard the words 'body shots.' He groaned lightly as he was instructed to count to thirty. His heart was racing as he anticipated licking his wife's skin.

"Then you could follow the trail." Those were Kirsten's last words for him. She left a lingering kiss on his lips before stepping away from Sandy and kicking off one of her sandals. Giggling in her intoxicated state, she then hobbled away from Sandy on one high-heel.

The room was swaying for Kirsten, and it was hard to make her way to the bedroom especially without Sandy guiding her. However, she managed, by holding on to random pieces of furniture that came her way. In the hallway that led to his office, she kicked off the other shoe, leaving her walking barefoot on the cold marble floor.

After she left the item, she continued to walk straight (or as straight as she could) towards the master bedroom. She could almost see the small flight of stairs that led there, and it made her let out a sigh of relief. She was near.

Despite herself and her state, she began to run towards the end of the hallway, laughing as she did so. Sandy was going to be here any minute, and there was one last thing that she needed to take off. Finally, she reached that small set of stairs. She lifted the expensive 

fabric of her dress over her head and set it on the first step, leaving her in her black lacy thong.

Kirsten rushed upstairs, thankful that they forgot to lock their bedroom for that night. She heaved a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her, letting out another giggle. At a slower pace this time, she walked over to the bed and climbed over the sheets, wanting to let Sandy see what she was (or wasn't) wearing once he came inside.

She settled in the middle of the big bed, her head resting against the pillows, waiting for her husband's return.

"Twenty-nine, thirty!" He finally arrived and his eyes flew open. He ran to their bar and grabbed a full bottle of tequila before rushing to the kitchen. Here, he grabbed their salt shaker and some pre-cut limes from the fridge. He walked toward the spot Kirsten had left him at.

Sandy spotted her shoe and smiled. He looked around and spotted the matching shoe near his office. He followed the trail as his wife had instructed. He spied her dress on their steps toward their bedroom. He grinned widely at the sight.

He finally got to their door and eagerly twisted the door handle. The sight before him took his breath away. His Kirsten was lying barely dressed on their bed. He felt his pants get tighter.

"Baby." He said breathlessly.

Kirsten barely heard Sandy's voice, let alone realize that he was already standing in their doorway. He had taken longer than she anticipated, and the wait nearly drove her insane.

Her eyes were closed calmly, but her head was shaking from side to side almost violently. Gasps filled the air as the hand that was tracing erotic patterns on her breast joined the other that was causing a tussle beneath the thin fabric of her underwear.

Sandy had not expected to walk in on his wife pleasuring herself. He was dumbfounded and cemented to the floor. His breathing picked up significantly as he silently watched Kirsten. His dick continued to swell as his eyes couldn't be torn away from what was happening on his bed.

Suddenly, Kirsten let out a moan and arched her back gracefully. Her breaths became shorter and she bucked against her own hand as she continued to pleasure herself.

"Sandy," she moaned to no one in particular, but letting her husband know she was thinking of him with what she was doing.

Sandy was afraid to move, afraid that she would stop. All the supplies were in Sandy's left arm and hand. When Kirsten moaned his name, Sandy's right hand moved to his cock. He held it tightly through his pants.

As if immediately sensing her husband's presence in the bedroom, Kirsten's eyes fluttered open. Her gaze immediately went to the direction of the doorway, and what she saw there almost made her come in her underwear.

She never told Sandy, but she always found the sight of him pleasuring herself such a turn-

on. Seeing him right then and there, obviously unable to help himself drove her wild with lust. She drew in a sharp breath.

"Sandy..." Kirsten groaned, this time talking to him. Her stare turned dark. She resumed stroking herself, almost challenging him to do the same. A finger made its way inside of her, and she let out a cry of bliss. Another finger, and her thumb on her clit, and she was going crazy.

Sandy accepted Kirsten's challenge and swiftly unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, allowing him to stroke himself through his boxers. He groaned at the pleasure and continued to watch his wife. Sandy was thankful for the flimsy material that barely covered Kirsten's womanhood. It moved just right so that Sandy could see Kirsten's fingers sheathed within her and her thumb pressed to her clit.

Seeing Sandy touch himself, and watching him watching her was the last straw for Kirsten. A loud, lustful cry escaped from between her lips as she came, thrashing uncontrollably on the bed. She let out Sandy's name in groans and screams, her climax more powerful than she anticipated.

When it was all over, Kirsten was still shaking on the bed. Slowly, she withdrew one of her hands that was inside her panties and guided her fingers into her mouth, licking away the sweet wetness. This kept her occupied for a few minutes, until she remembered who else was in the room.

Her eyes opened, and she saw Sandy eyeing her with renewed lust. She grinned, wordlessly asking if he liked her show.

Sandy moaned quietly as he watched his wife come, his hand still touching himself. His pace increased as he watched Kirsten lick her juices off of her fingers. He grinned at her as she finally made eye contact with him.

"You took too long." She told him simply.

"I'd say that I'm sorry but I'm not." Sandy continued to grin at her. "I can't apologize for getting to see that!"

Kirsten laughed softly, a light blush making the color on her cheeks even more prominent. Once she had fully recovered and her breathing was back to normal, she sat up and made her way to the middle of the bed, where she knelt.

She made an enticing, and yet innocent picture for her husband, who was still watching her. Kirsten was kneeling nonchalantly, beckoning Sandy over to join her. At the same time, however, she was there with her breasts bared for his eyes only, just slightly covered by the glorious curls of her hair, and of course, there was the fact that she was only in a little thong that didn't leave a lot for his imagination.

Sandy Cohen was breathless as he looked at his wife. "You have no idea how gorgeous you are." He breathed as his eyes swarmed over his wife, hungry.

Kirsten smirked at Sandy. "Got everything we need?" She purred demurely, locking eyes with him.

Her question broke him out of his trance. "Yeah." He answered while lifting his left arm 

slightly, emphasizing the contents. He walked over to the bed and placed the objects down. Sandy immediately grabbed Kirsten's chin gently with his hand and pulled her toward him. His lips crashed into hers and he sighed with relief.

A soft moan pierced the otherwise quiet air as Kirsten felt her body respond to Sandy's passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him even closer to her, closing the remaining distance between their bodies.

She pulled back after a while, breathing heavily. Her eyes slowly opened to meet Sandy's dark ones and they stared into each other, lost in the moment. As if in a trance, her hands moved to his chest, working deftly to undo the first few buttons of his shirt. Kirsten smiled at him as her small hands edged their way beyond the fabric, caressing the skin of his muscled chest and the fine hair littered there that she knew so well.

Sandy sighed and closed his eyes at the pleasure his wife's tiny gesture gave him. He leaned closer to her as she unbuttoned his shirt. His lips sought out her neck and began to slowly suck on its most sensitive parts.

Kirsten's eyes fell closed and her lips formed a smile. She knew Sandy knew she loved it when he did this. Somehow, the gesture only spurred her on to tackle the remaining buttons of his shirt and pry them open.

Once she got rid of his shirt and the suit jacket that came with it, she pulled away from him teasingly and settled herself on the bed. Her gaze turned smoldering as she regarded her half-naked husband lustfully.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked invitingly, anticipating for the fun to begin. "You promised to do... ungodly things to me."

_tbc.._


End file.
